S Atau H?
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: "Kau lebih pantas dengannya,"/ "Aku tak peduli kata orang lain!"/ "Walaupun orang lain berpihak dengannya, tapi hatiku tetap berpihak padamu."


**S Atau H? © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, MISS TYPO, GAJE, Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

"**Kau lebih pantas dengannya,"/ "Aku tak peduli kata orang lain!"/ "Walaupun orang lain berpihak dengannya, tapi hatiku tetap berpihak padamu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sasuke-_kun_, tampan sekali~"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan dari para FG Pangeran kita, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan itu tak pernah digubris oleh sang Pangeran. Ckckck sungguh kasihan mereka.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda tampan yang terkenal di KHS, dan merupakan wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Sasuke adalah kekasih seorang gadis cantik dan periang, Sakura Haruno. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih lima bulan. Namun, hubungan yang terjalin diantara keduanya banyak yang menentang.

Ada yang bilang mereka tak cocoklah, Sakura tak selevel Sasuke lah, dan masih banyak lagi pendapat yang lain yang kurang enak didengar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya dan menggumamkan kata ambigu andalannya. "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Hehehe, aku tadi dari toilet." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir tipis miliknya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, melihat bekas lebab pada sudut bibirnya. "Bibirmu, kenapa?"

"Ah? A-a, bibirku tidak pa-pa kok, Sasuke-_kun_." Elak Sakura

"Jangan membohongiku." Sasuke mulai curiga pada Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku lapar, ayo ke kantin." Sakura menarik lengan kekar kekasihnya menuju kantin.

** ~~ S Atau H? ~~**

"Ih, ngapain sih si cewek tengil itu disini? Pake bareng ama Sasuke lagi.!" Ucap salah seorang gadis ketika melihat Sakura dengan mesra menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau lebih pantas dengan Hinata dibanding Sakura." Ucap salah satu temannya.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan mereka dan terus berjalan disamping Sakura.

Sakura yang tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan siswi tadi, dengan segera melepas pelukannya pada lengan kekar kekasihnya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kita duduk di sana saja, ya." Ajak Sakura. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman, Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Sasuke-_kun_, setelah ini aku ingin membicarakan hal penting denganmu."

"Hn."

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, segeralah mereka menyantap hidangan yang menggiurkan itu.

"Sakura, sudah berapa hari kau tak makan?" ucap Sasuke sarkastis

"Hehe, tadi pagi aku tak sarapan ketika berangkat ke sekolah."

Sasuke hanya ber'oh' ria.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasuke dan Sakura kini berada di balkon sekolah. Dengan di temani angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah mereka. "Sakura, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ehem ... Sasuke, sebenarnya aku ingin ..."

**KRIIIINGG**

"Sakura, kau terlalu lama mengucapkannya. Waktu istirahat sudah habis. Ayo kembali ke kelas." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu, dan ketika baru saja ingin memutar kenop pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan pernyataan sepihak dari kekasihnya.

"Putus."

Bagai tertusuk sebilah pedang, Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap kekasihnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ... aku merasa tak pantas denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya kau lebih pantas dengan Hinata." Sakura menghela nafas yang cukup panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_? Hatiku sakit tiap kita berduaan dan mendengar cemoohan dari orang-orang. Aku juga tahu diri Sasuke-_kun_. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, sepertinya kita memang tak cocok. Kau ingat? Waktu kau menembakku, aku kira teman-temanku akan senang dengan berita itu, tapi ternyata, itu semua di luar dugaan. Teman-temanmu juga sering menghampiriku dan menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Dan, ini masih pendapat orang-orang sekitar kita, bagaimana dengan pendapat orang tuamu?"

"Jadi, kau memutuskan hubungan kita hanya karena mereka? Cih!"

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, menahan tangis.

"Sakura, aku tak peduli kata orang lain." Sasuke memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura. "Sakura, tatap aku."

"Hiks ... hiks ... Sasuke-_kun_. Kemarin saja orang-orang itu bilang kalau mereka lebih memilih kau menjadi kekasih Hinata daripada aku, hiks " Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. "Ssst. Walaupun orang lain berpihak dengannya, tapi hatiku tetap berpihak padamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, gadis bodoh. Kau tambah jelek." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan kekasihnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah. Sasuke hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dan menjagamu. Kau, hanya milikku, Sakura Haruno." Batin Sasuke dengan seringai yang sekseh~.

_Satu cinta yang membuatku gila, hatiku hanya setia padamu. Aku tak bisa mencintai yang lain._

.

.

.

_Meskipun jika dunia ini berakhir, aku masih bisa meluhat senyummu. Aku akan memilikimu selamanya, aku sudah memutuskannya._

_Mari kita biarkan ini menjadi cinta terakhir kita selamanya, aku mengharapkan itu._

_Seluruh cintaku untukmu, Sakura Haruno._

**END**

**A/N : Huhft, Fic abal yang tercipta ditengah kesibukan, hahahaaa hanya sekedar penghilang stres setelah mengikuti ulangan harian Fisika, Kimia, dan Matematika. -_-**

_**Gomen **_**jika mengecewakan. **

**RnRC, Please **

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**

**01/Oktober 2012**


End file.
